


Lesson Learned

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,755 one shot 2514/16 movie verseRated: NC-17 Contains turtlecest; TCestPairing: OT4, Raphael/Leonardo, Michelangelo/Donatello~~Written for the Unofficial 2014/2016 Movie Fanbook - Grafitti Underground





	

            “Hey Mikey, what the shell are ya’ doing?”

            Michelangelo glanced up at Raphael before turning his head again.  “Watching Leo practice.”

            “What for?” Raph asked, taking a seat next to his brother on the floor of the kitchen deck and letting his legs dangle over the edge, though he didn’t swing them as Mikey was doing.

            “Well heck, look at him,” Mikey said, waving a hand at the elder turtle.

            Leonardo stood atop the raised platform at the center of the lair, spinning and twisting, his swords flashing through the air at speeds almost too quick to follow.

            “Yeah, I see what ya’ mean,” Raph said, feeling the twinge in his groin that always happened whenever he watched Leo perform in such a concentrated fashion.  “Why are ya’ torturing yourself?  Ya’ know the rules.”

            “Sure I do, but . . . we’re close,” Mikey said, his gaze never wavering.  “Marked it on my calendar.”

            “Ha,” Raph laughed.  “Donnie did too.  That big digital one that hovers in the air above his workstation.”

            “It’ll be nice to see Donnie again,” Mikey said with a sigh, leaning his arms on the metal bar in front of him.  “He’s spent the whole month working on . . . stuff.”

            Mikey had no clue what projects had been occupying Donatello’s time and neither did Raph.  “He’s just trying to stay busy like the rest of us.  So he doesn’t start thinking about . . . .”

            “Whose crazy idea was this anyway?” Mikey demanded, finally turning his head so that he could stare accusingly at Raph.

            Raph lifted a palm.  “Don’t give me that look.  It’s not my fault.  Don backed into me on purpose.  I only responded ‘cause he started rubbing against me.  Master Splinter never mentioned that April was coming by to see him.  We both thought he’d already gone to bed so ya’ can imagine our surprise when they turned the corner and caught us in the act.”

            “Yeah, and now we’ve gotta wear pants and stay out of each other’s for thirty days,” Mikey said morosely.  “And on every one of those days there’s Leo, practicing and looking like that.”

            He tipped his head towards Leonardo, who continued to flip and turn with eye catching precision.

            Raph cleared his throat, trying not to think about how it felt to have that tight body against his, those icy blue eyes staring with such focus into his own.

            “Damn I’m tired of my hand,” Raph grumbled, wishing he’d walked away instead of joining Mikey.

            “I watch you too,” Mikey said, his head moving as his eyes followed Leo’s movements.  “You know, when you’re lifting weights.  It’s a big turn on bro’.”

            Growling his frustration, Raph said, “Shut up.  That ain’t helping.”

            “And Donnie,” Mikey continued, as though Raph hadn’t spoken.  “Especially when he’s bending over to type on his keyboard.  Or when he’s talking a mile a minute ‘cause his mouth is so awesome.”

            “Gotta say, even though I’m not fond of Don having to wear pants, I do like the suspenders,” Raph said.  “Gives me ideas.”

            “Hmm,” Mikey hummed in agreement, spotting the genius as Donatello strolled out of his workstation with his face buried in a technical manual.  “Who are you gonna do first when the ban gets lifted?”

            “Whoever is the closest,” Raph responded quickly, “and I’m gonna make damn sure we’re in our room with the curtains pulled shut.”

            Mikey chuckled.  “I have a feeling we’re all gonna be in there at the same time.”

            Raph grinned widely.  “I have a feeling your feeling is spot on.”

            As though sensing their eyes on him, Don glanced up.  Seeing that they were looking in his direction, Don grinned and pointed towards his workstation.

            “Guess he knows what we’re talking about,” Mikey said.  “I’m glad he put those curtains up, I don’t ever want to go another entire month without sex.  It’s worse than running out of pizza!”

            Leo performed a final jump, throwing both his swords into the air as he flipped twice before landing solidly.  Without even looking up, he reached skyward to catch both swords by their hilts, spinning the katanas and sheathing them in one fluid motion.

            Very slowly, he turned on the platform, his ice blue eyes unerringly locating his brothers.

            “Ho~ly crap,” Raph breathed out, his attention totally on Leo.  “I’m fucking Leo the very second this damn ban is lifted.  Mark my words and stay the hell out of my way.”

            Master Splinter approached Leo, who hopped down from the platform and squatted in front of their father.

            “Better keep your voice down,” Mikey said, “or Sensei’s gonna stick Leo in some kinda chastity belt.”

            Raph pulled one of his sai and upended the point onto the tip of his finger, balancing it there.  “I’ve got the best lock pick in the world right here.”

            Don entered the kitchen area and made straight for the refrigerator, helping himself to a juice box before flopping down on a chair at the table nearest Mikey and Raph.

            “Did you enjoy the show?” Don asked as he jabbed a straw into the box.

            “Enough so that Raph’s ready to take a cold shower,” Mikey replied with a grin.

            Raph scrambled to his feet, planting a hand atop Mikey’s head as leverage.  “I’m going for a run to burn off some of this tension.  Anybody wanna go with?”

            “I’m in,” Mikey said, standing up.

            Don quickly drained his juice box, the slurping sound a much too vivid reminder of the things his mouth could do.  “I’ll go.  I need to stretch my legs.”

            Raph looked across the lair and caught Leo’s attention.  “We’re heading out for some exercise.  Ya’ want some more?”

            Master Splinter said something to Leo, who nodded and stood.  “Lead the way,” he told Raph.

            The brothers were halfway up the side of a skyscraper when Raph asked, “What did Master Splinter tell ya’ anyway?”

            Swinging up to the next ledge, Leo answered, “He said _‘don’t give in to temptation, there are still two days left on the ban’_.”

            Raph groaned.  “It figures.  I guess we ain’t the only ones watching the calendar.”

            Exactly two days later, Mikey stood next to Don in his workstation, his eyes glued to the countdown on his brother’s digital calendar.  Don was busily smearing things from a beaker into a collection of petri dishes, sealing and labeling each as he finished with it.

            “Hurry up Donnie, times counting down,” Mikey urged, removing the belt latches that kept Don’s equipment secured to his shell and then setting the heavy bundle under a work table.

            “I’m as anxious as you are Mikey, but I’m not ruining this experiment by rushing things,” Don said, staying focused on his task.

            “Don’t know why you started that when you knew what day it was,” Mikey said.  “Here it goes; seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!  Come on Donnie, come on!”

            As quickly as he could, Don set the dishes inside a dark cabinet, shutting and latching the door.  Mikey had hold of his arm before Don finished turning, and nearly yanked his taller brother off his feet as he dragged him towards their shared bedroom.

            Partway across the lair they saw that the curtains had already been pulled shut.  Master Splinter was nowhere in sight, no doubt viewing television in the secluded confines of his own room.

            A muffled groan reached their ears, followed by a duet of churrs that had Mikey practically running for the bedroom.  He and Don burst through the curtain to find Raph pressing Leo against the back wall, their mouths crushed together.  Two pairs of hands were nearly a blur as the brothers worked to divest each other of their gear.

            “You two better not have jumped the gun,” Don said with a frown.  “Master Splinter will know.”

            “We didn’t,” Leo managed to reply as Raph’s mouth fell to his collar bone.  “We were in here waiting.”

            “Told you we should have done that,” Mikey said, catching hold of Don’s suspenders and pulling him down for a kiss.

            “Mmhmm,” Don hummed, both in agreement and as an apology for keeping Mikey waiting.  When Mikey released his mouth in order to strip the suspenders from his shoulders, Don said, “I suppose that means you want to top.”

            Mikey unbuckled Don’s belt and released the button on his pants, letting them drop to the floor as he frantically worked to remove all of Don’s things.  “Why do you have to wear so much stuff?” Mikey complained.

            A thud turned their heads and the pair saw that Raph had pushed Leo down onto the pile of pillows and blankets littering the floor.  He was already positioned between Leo’s legs, Raph’s hands busy with his brother’s nether regions.

            “Undress,” Don said as he removed the remainder of the technical gear that covered different parts of his body.  He watched avidly as Mikey stripped off his own things, making a show of it for Don’s benefit.

            In a few minutes they landed on the nest together, a tangle of arms and legs, their mouths seeking out every inch of flesh within reach.

            “I love your mouth,” Mikey moaned as Don swallowed his erection.  “We are totally doing a round robin guys.”

            Raph was already pounding into Leo.  “Stop talking and start fucking then.  When I’m ready for another go at it, I’m not waiting on you two to finish.”

            “You heard the turtle, Donnie,” Mikey said, sitting up and pushing his lanky brother onto his shell.  “We’ve got a ton of catching up to do.”

            Don churred as Mikey swarmed over him.  “Let’s never do anything that earns us that kind of punishment again.”

            Between panting breaths, Leo said, “I second that.”

            “Uh, damn,” Raph cursed, lifting one of Leo’s legs to his shoulder in order to deepen his thrusts.  “Yeah, lesson completely learned.”

            “We’ll tell . . . ahh . . . Sensei tomorrow . . . .” Don stammered as Mikey sank into him.

            “Make that day after tomorrow,” Raph said with a feral grin, rising onto his knees as he roughly hammered into his brother.  “I’ve been saving up.”

            Master Splinter sighed and raised the volume on his television.  The curtains were a wonderful addition, but when his sons finally decided to come out of their room, he was going to have a talk with them about putting up some walls.  Or at least giving him a door he could close.

End.


End file.
